


Tomorrow Is Where We End

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Series: Baby, We'll Be Fine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky is a very confident hooker, Hooker AU, Hooker!Bucky, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky realizes that Steve is one of the nervous guys, probably has never called a professional before. He likes the sound of “professional”; it makes him appear more than he is and that's always good in the jobs he is doing. //Hooker AU, Stucky, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Is Where We End

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Bucky is a hooker and Steve is a skinny art student. As always, written for my love.  
> Enjoy!

Bucky crushes the stump of his cigarette with the heel of his right boot before he enters the house. It is a quiet evening, a quiet neighborhood, a quiet house; he doesn't mind much. He looks at the piece of paper where he scribbled down the address and takes his time to get onto the second floor, finds the fourth door and knocks heartily. While he waits, he checks if the jeans clinging dangerously low on his hips has lost the battle against gravity yet. It hasn't.

When the door opens, he looks up- and breathes in because the guy in front of him is tiny. He is tiny and fragile and surprisingly handsome and he doesn't really know what to think about that, especially since he can't help the feeling that he has seen this guy before. He is definitely not a customer he has had before. Maybe he is one of the students in the art class where he poses regularly to earn a few bucks more.

“Hi,” He says, leans against the doorframe and grins a little when the tiny guy blushes. “You're Steve, I guess?”

“Yeah, I...” Bucky thinks that he is adorable when he blushes again. “Please, uh, please come in.”

Bucky realizes that Steve is one of the nervous guys, probably has never called a professional before. He likes the sound of “professional”; it makes him appear more than he is and that's always good in the jobs he is doing. The apartment is nice and clean, a little small probably, but then again, Steve is a small guy. There is a big easel in the living room right beside the sofa; a canvas is sitting on it, but Bucky can only see the backside of it. 

“Nice,” He says. Steve smiles nervously and looks at his feet. Bucky decides to sit down on the sofa, which means that he saunters over to where the sofa stands, toes off his boots, sprawls over the sofa with spread legs and looks up at Steve with his best bedroom eyes.

“So,” He says and smiles again when he notices Steve staring. “You have any preferences? Anything that's not okay at all?”

“Uhm,” Steve says, clears his throat and gingerly sits down beside Bucky before folding his hands in his lap. “I... Not really? I mean... I never...” Bucky watches him turn dark-red and is a little concerned. Steve doesn't look at him, sighs and kneads his fingers. “I never... I never was with anyone.”

For a moment, Bucky is stunned because Steve is not ugly and there are people who dig that whole being-frail-thing. Hell, he himself kinda likes it. So it comes a little as a surprise because most guys and girls he has deflowered during his jobs have been hideous and virgins for a reason. For a moment, Bucky wonders if thinking things like that make him a bad person, then he decides that he doesn't care. 

“That's fine,” He says and places a hand on Steve's knee, trying to keep a straight face when Steve jumps nervously. He still thinks that Steve is adorable. “Anything I should know?”

“I have asthma,” Steve says and clears his throat. “And, uh, you know. A lot more things, I don't think you wanna know the details. Nothing infectious, though, don't worry. I'll just not... live very long.”

Bucky resists the urge to light a cigarette or start looking for liquor. There are aspects to this particular job of his that he really, really hates. Instead, he leans into Steve and softly pushes a strand of fine, blond hair out of his forehead. “That's shit. How old are you?”

“I've turned twenty-one today,” Steve says softly and meets his eyes. Bucky stares at his pretty face and smiles a little. He is here for pleasuring people, for bringing them pleasure, which includes cheering them up and getting them in the mood. Usually that is no problem for him because he doesn't get attached to his customers, but for no reason, Steve makes something in his chest a little tight. He tries to ignore it and burrows the thought under a thick layer of self-confidence.

“Well then, Steve,” He says and leans forward to kiss his cheek. “Happy birthday. Do you have a bedroom?”

“I... Yes,” Steve breathes, stands up and, after a slight hesitation, takes his hand to lead him to the nice, comfortable little bedroom. The bed is big; Bucky imagines Steve lying alone in that bed, drowning in cushions and blankets. He doesn't like the thought very much and wonders why. Getting attached to customers is a very bad idea, but then again Bucky was never known for having brilliant ideas. 

He thinks about positions and slides onto the bed, sprawling all over it and pulling Steve between his legs because he doesn't want to crush Steve and this is the best way to avoid exactly that. Steve looks at him, wide-eyed and wondering, and breathes in when Bucky puts his hands around his slim hips. 

“D’you want a kiss?” Bucky asks and Steve nods almost stupefied. Bucky avoids a grin and gently pulls Steve down to press his lips against Steve's. Steve kisses back, shy and unsure,and Bucky takes his time to teach him. He doesn't kiss every customer, only the ones he wants to kiss, which are not many. Steve, though, Steve is tiny and pretty and he likes kissing him, not only because Steve is a fast learner. 

Steve watches him with wide eyes when he gets rid of his shirt and hesitantly puts a hand on his right shoulder, right where the scars are. “What happened here?”  
“Bomb,” Bucky answers because he really doesn't want to go into this topic right now, so he takes Steve's hands and puts them onto his chest. “Why don't you take off your shirt too?”

“It's better I don't,” Steve answers with a self-depreciating half-smile. “I'm pretty sure you'll find me more attractive this way.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky answers and slides his hands underneath Steve's shirt. He feels bones and edges and skin and touches a small nipple, taking it between two fingers and gently rolling it around as a result. Steve gasps and closes his eyes, head falling forward and his rosy lips parting a little. Bucks watches his lips, listens to his heartbeat and realizes that it is pretty hard to define where excitement ends and a heart attack begins, so he just hopes that the latter isn't the case. 

“I've felt your body, can I take off your shirt now?” Bucky asks and Steve opens an eye to glare at him. 

“Shouldn't you just do what I tell you? He asks and Bucky grins.

“You don't tell me stuff though,” he points out, softly thumbing the other nipple and watching Steve shudder. “You don't tell me what I can do for you.”

Steve bites his lips, then he surprises him by moving forward and crawling onto his lap, one skinny leg on each side of Bucky’s hips. He hesitates a moment, then he begins to unbutton his shirt, avoiding Bucky’s gaze while he does so. He is adorable and Bucky has absolutely no problem with getting hard; he is pretty sure Steve can feel that too and he does, hesitating and sending Bucky an almost shocked look, as if he didn't believe that anyone could get it up in his presence. It is sad and it makes Bucky want to go down on him and swallow his cock just to show him how pretty he is. 

“Is that... Are you...?”

“Well, you're nice,” Bucky says and Steve's face turns a nice shade of crimson before he slowly shrugs out of his shirt, biting his lip and looking down on Bucky’s chest. He is skinny as hell, collarbones and ribs visibly sticking out, but somehow Bucky likes it, likes the shades and hollows and curves, and he runs his hands over Steve's chest again, down to his belly where he follows the almost invisible trail of golden hair down to his waistband. Steve is awkward and unsure and doesn't know where to put his hands, so Bucky shows him and moans a little when Steve's pretty hands with their long, thin fingers glide over his muscles. 

When Bucky puts a hand down his pants, Steve freezes for a second only to start swearing the next minute. Bucky is quite fascinated, finds Steve’s dick and breathes in a little because what he finds is fucking huge. He squeezes it, earning another round of cursing and it probably shouldn't be sexy, but somehow it is. Steve is still nervous, trembling with it, but Bucky knows there is not much he can do against that- either the nervous feeling goes away on its own or it doesn't. 

“It's fine, why don't you touch me? Explore a little and stuff?” Bucky asks him and Steve nods, hesitates a little and scoots backwards between Bucky’s legs again before he tugs at his belt with adorable determination until he gets it off. Bucky shrugs himself out of his pants and underwear with long-practiced movements and settles down again. Being shy usually is a huge disadvantage for a guy like him and he doesn't have the feeling he should be ashamed of something either, so it is no problem for him to lay himself out with lewdly spread legs, open for everyone to see.

“Beautiful,” Steve breathes and his fingertips glide softly over the curve of his hipbone, softly stroking the inside of his thighs. Bucky bites the insides of his cheeks because he likes being touched there very, very much and Steve touches him like he is the most perfect thing in the world, which makes it even nicer. There is hidden strength in his slim, pretty fingers, strength gained mostly by determination if Bucky guesses right, but it fits. “I could look at you the whole night and still find something new to fascinate me.”

Bucky gets the impression that Steve might be a fine orator if he was passionate enough about something and a little less shy. “That's pretty cheesy, man.”

Steve blushes again-and this time Bucky can see that the flush goes all the way down to his chest-, but he doesn't look away. Instead, he rubs the back of his neck and smiles softly. Bucky looks at his pretty nose and his mouth and these hands and he lifts Steve's hips, rolls them around until Steve lies underneath him and kisses his belly. He discovers that Steve is a little ticklish around the ribs and holds his breath because all of this shouldn't feel so intimate. It's just sex and Steve is just a customer and they barely know each other, but somehow, somewhere, at some time Bucky has developed a certain fondness for the little guy and that's so, so, so bad. It's been ages since he has dated anyone and he has made it his policy to never start anything with a customer for a reason. He decides to avoid getting too caught up by easing Steve out of his pants and spreading his legs.

Steve has the nicest skin, he thinks and licks a long stripe over his hipbone, causing Steve to arch up with a small moan. Bucky thinks about the endless possibilities of sex and the fact that it is Steve’s first time and decides to welcome Steve into the whole gay sex thing with gentleness. He unbuttons Steve's old-fashioned khaki pants and gets him out of them along with his underwear so fast that Steve barely has time to blink. Steve's dick is considerably larger than usual, but Bucky is a professional and probably has seen every shape of cock there is on earth, so it doesn't matter. For a moment, he thinks about safety and that it really should be better to use a condom, but then again Steve is a virgin and Bucky really wants this. Sometimes, he makes really stupid decisions if he really wants something.

He is gentle when he sucks the tip of Steve's cock into his mouth, carefully adding his tongue and only the tiniest bit of teeth before taking in more of him until he reaches the base of his cock; nobody ever argued that Bucky isn't good at what he does. Steve moans and swears and fists a hand into his hair to pull it slightly. Bucky answers by firmly pinning down his narrow hips on the mattress; he likes the feeling of being able to hold Steve down as easily as that, but he decides not to go into that. Instead, he sucks and bobs his head up and down in a gentle rhythm while playing with Steve’s pretty, rosy nipples to give him additional friction and rubbing his own erection against the sheets to do something nice for himself. 

It doesn't take long for Steve to come and he isn't exactly subtle about it either, coming with a shout and colorful swearing after grabbing Bucky's hair tighter in a warning and Bucky not giving a fuck about it. Bucky swallows, presses his head against Steve's thigh and pushes a hand down to jerk himself off hard and fast. Steve's hands hesitantly tangle themselves into his hair again, stroking his head, and it’s such a sweet gesture that Bucky, high and sated from his own orgasm, can't help but grim against Steve's thigh before he lifts his head. Steve looks at him with wide, wondering eyes, but doesn't look away when he notices Bucky watching him. Instead, he smiles a little unsure and wraps his arms around Bucky's neck. His breath is a little harsh and Bucky holds him, wondering whether he will die from an asthma attack or not. He is relieved when the latter seems to be the case and it’s that moment where he makes a decision that will probably end in a disaster. 

“So,” He says, “Payment.”

It's hard not to take back the words when something in Steve's face changes, slips, crashes, and he looks away before nodding and attempting to get out of bed. 

“My wallet is over there,” Steve explains, still not looking at him.

“Keep your money,” Bucky tells him and grins when Steve looks at him at that, surprise evident in his face. “I’d rather have your phone number.” And it’s funny because Bucky never has been the unsure type of guy, but suddenly he feels nervous enough to clear his throat. “That is. Uh. If you're okay with it, of course.”

Steve stares at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Bucky holds his breath and waits, nervous like a school boy asking for a prom date even though he has absolutely no reason for that what with how he looks and the fact that he just gave Steve an amazing blow job, but he has never been more relieved than the moment where Steve finally smiles hesitantly and nods and. It just could be something. It could be something.


End file.
